Xavier Academy
by Tu Bichy Fokel Favorita
Summary: "You should be terrified," he sung his golden eyes staring her down. The knife came into closer contact with her neck with each of her whimpers. "I-I" was all she could stammer out
1. Chapter 1: Why me?

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

***Crickets Chirp* H-hey guys; faithful readers and people whom have Favorited me as an author, and you new-bees ;D BOY has it been a while since i last updated... a year and a month ago to be exact... *Ducks in cover as tables get flung at face* CALM DOWN AUDIENCE I BARE GOOD NEWS... and bad news...**

**GOOD NEWS: Hey im back, what could be better than that? NOTHING! Jk excpt for I will be uploading some of the stories from my past.**

**BAD NEWS: Beeing as i am a busy little bee, i may not have alot of time to update, now i do thanks to EOC exams and finals coming up soon so instead of stdying i spend my time writing for my lovelys! *cues the awwwwwwwwww's* ALSO i am not continuing all of my stories, just this one and two others. After reading this chapter, leave a comment, go on my page and comment which stories you want coninued, at the end of the month i'll tally the votes and we'll see which two stories i continue.**

**But enough of my bull crap! Let's continue on with my story**

* * *

**Summery: Flaky wasn't a bad kid; being terrified of practically everything wouldn't allow her to be. She was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. This explains her current residence in Xavier Academy.**

**Rated T: for violence, sexual refrences, and curse words, LATER ON**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own HTF, Mondo Media does! I sure as heck wish i did though!**

* * *

Her eyes darted toward the clock, making her hand twitch from the overwhelming feeling. She had only five minutes left in class and had over ten questions left on the Algebra quiz. Her breathing soon became uneven as she ran a hand threw her mane of red hair sprinkled with white flakes. She watched as each flake made contact with the desk and panicked.

She looked up once more. Crap! Only a minute left! She thought, as she quickly began to Christmas tree through all the answers. She was about to bubble the last one when the bell rang, releasing the students to lunch. Flaky picked up her paper with a shaky hand and placed it onto of Mr. Lumpy's desk. Mr. Lumpy acknowledged her paper with one of his idiotic groans and she slumped silently out of class.

"Watch out, Flakes!" Her best friend Cuddles called as he skated past her and face first into one of the many lockers. Flaky ran toward him and helped him up, checking for a broken nose or anything among those lines. "No worries, Flakes. It's all good. Catch ya later!" He said as he grabbed his board and ran.

Flaky stood their, her hands on her hips as she pondered. Shortly after Cuddles had left, she heard a ton of teens yelling and laughing as they flew past her, dropping all their components on the floor. Flaky called after them a few times and sighed as she kneeled down, picking up the manila folder.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she saw the picture, along with various student files, and weird blueprints of some sort. Yet, what seemed to catch her attention most of all was that one photograph. It was a Photoshop picture that consisted of Principal Cub with the body of a morbidly obese woman.

As she looked up, she noticed various copies of that one photo, placed on almost every locker, wall, and window. Her breath almost disappeared as she panicked, and to make matters worse, their stood Principal Cub. Not only was he completely and utterly ticked, but he stood drenched in what smelled of pancake syrup and covered with chicken feathers.

"My office, NOW!" he shouted pointing a feather and syrup coated arm to point the direction. Flaky could've talked back, she could've objected, she could've just walked away, but she stood in shock. Unknowingly she walked into the office, taking a seat in the red lounge chair.

"Uh- Um..." she began, her stutters taking over her words.

"Flaky. I can't believe such an innocent soul could do so much harm. Cuddles maybe, or those twins he hangs out with, but you? You're the best thing at this school and you have to nerve, the-the audacity to do such things?" He lectured, wagging his finger in her face.

"I-I..."

"You know what? I know your punishment, and it won't even harm your permanent record, IF you manage to get a good report." he said, talking more to himself than to Flaky. She watches as he picked up the phone and dialed a random number. The tone of the person made Flaky's skin crawl.

"Hello?"

"Hello, head mistress, Lammy?"

"Yes, this is she."

"I would like to transfer one of my students over there as soon as possible. When's your next tour?" Pop sounded almost pained to say such words. Flaky just sat quietly, hearing the conversation unfold.

"Well, visiting hours are around eight, but hey it's Pop, if you can come over now I'd be honor to introduce my school to this misbehaving child." Flaky gasped silently in shock, but hid all emotions.

"I'll be right over." He said before bidding farewell and hanging up. He grabbed his coat and his keys and walked out of the office, Flaky following after.

* * *

Flaky flinched as the ruler met the desk with a smack, shaking the metal name tag. The head mistress had snow white hair and vibrant purple eyes. She wore khaki's and a white button up shirt with a pickle sewn in as the pocket. Her ruler tapped her back and she stood up strait.

"Good posture is key in my academy, especially for people who consider that," she pointed her ruler over to Pop, "funny." The head mistress took another walk around Flaky, made a face, and scoffed. "You won't survive a week here; imagine how much torture the rest of the year will do to you." She pursed her lips and began walking away. "Follow." she ordered.

Flaky followed suit, not letting a single word escape her mouth. All that was heard throughout the empty, black, emotionless, walls was the headmaster's heels clanking on the floor with her every step. They finally came to a stop in front of a huge dinning hall, full to it's brim with teenagers all dressed in the same tacky uniforms.

The girls wore blue and green plaid skirts that reached mid-thigh, knee-high socks, black ballet shoes, and a white polo. The boys wore long navy blue dress pants, black loafers, and either a white or green polo.

"As you can see, I keep order in my school, having strict policies on dress code, and practically anything else." she continued her walk and stopped at the end of a very pink hall. "Luckily I have one dorm available; you will be bunking with Miss Rosa and Miss Skunk." Flaky nodded silently and continued after.

"Classes start at promptly eight a.m, no earlier, no later. Anyone with failure to attend will face an hour of detention in the library rearranging the books... alphabetically. I suggest you arrive on time." She said, eyeing Flaky.

"I will allow you to bring ten items of personal value with you. Ten and _ONLY _ten. Anything more than ten is thrown away. Also I would like you to start picking them as soon as you get home and come back as fast as possible to get you suited for your uniform and your pajamas." Flaky nodded once more.

"Oh and one last thing, Flaky. Don't try to get smart with my system. I have eyes and ears _EVERYWHERE_." She warned. Flaky put her hands up in defense and nodded understandingly. "Good. It will be a pleasure to have you attending Xavier Academy."

God, what have I gotten myself into, she thought.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE, MY LOVELYS :D**

* * *

**COMENNNTTTTT~**


	2. Chapter 2: Really ?

**Heller all my readers ;D Heres the newest chapter! Oh and I'd like to get a few things clear. I changed my mind about last chapter. Im not gonna continue my old stories till i get my old strokes of insperation. Instead Ill be updateing this one, and another on that i'm writting, it should be up either today or tomorrow and its gonna be called _Criminal. _Watch out for it ;D Anyways enough of my crap. here's the new chapter. Enjoy~~~~**

* * *

**Summery: Flaky wasn't a bad kid; being terrified of practically everything wouldn't allow her to be. She was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. This explains her current residence in Xavier Academy.**

**Rated T: for violence, sexual refrences, and CURSE WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! (THis is your warning) & the rating maybe boosted up later ;D**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own HTF, Mondo Media does! I sure as heck wish i did though!**

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

Flaky stood at the front of her first period, her hands in her pockets and her thumbs fiddling. The teacher looked up from his seating chart and smiled. He pointed to an empty desk all the way in the back. Flaky managed a smile and slowly trudged herself down the aisle.

"Okay Class!" said the teacher as he clapped his hands. Flaky couldn't help but notice that his hair puffed out in a 70's type afro. "We just have to wait for-"

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Bear. I got held up by Head Mistress. She said I don't have to serve detention and not to bother calling her." Flaky sat in awe, the boy was gorgeous. He had short, spiky, green hair and a single stud on his left earlobe. He had wonderful green eyes and a green shirt to match. He walked over toward her and took his seat next to hers.

"Okay class, seeing as it is the last nine weeks, your biggest grade and project starts now," he began yet was quickly interrupted by a class groan. "No worries, I'll let you choose who you want as your partner, as long as they're the opposite sex."

After his last statement, the class broke into worried glances, aggravated moans, and distressed whines. She watched as one of the girls walked up to her table. She had bright yellow hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Flippy," she said, or more so, moaned. "Wanna be my partner?" she giggled to herself as she chewed her gum furiously, and twirled her hair on her index finger.

"Sorry, Amanda but I-I already have a partner. New girl asked first, sorry." he flashed a fake, apologetic smile as she walked away, sending a nasty look at Flaky. "Sorry, Red but she gets on my nerves. Thank god you're here with me. I'm Flippy!"

"F-Flaky." She whispered. Flippy chuckled, obviously amused, crossed him arms behind his head, and kicked his feet onto the desk.

"Okay class. Settle down!" Mr. Bear called watching everyone scram to their seats. "Good, I see everyone has a partner. Now to the actual _fun _part of this project." The air quotes he had put around fun gave her a bad vibe. "Ladies, I would like all of you to come up here."

Flaky groaned as she stood up from her chair. She walked over to the teacher and was quickly joined by all the other girls. Mr. Bear seemed to almost look ecstatic surrounded by all these teenagers.

"Alright." he said, his hands clapped together to get our attention. "As you guys know, this is Early Childhood Development and the school board has allowed me to do this project to show you and your partner the responsibility of being both a parent and a lover."

Flaky's face paled, all the color she had left was gone. She was going to have a fake baby with someone she barely knew! That cannot be happening.

"Here," He said, his had held out a strange looking item which Flaky grabbed. It looked like a black corset with a pale belly attached to it. He eyed Flaky and raised an eyebrow. "You know, Ms Red, you have to put it on." he said, pointing toward the hall were all the girls were currently exiting to.

Flaky sighed; knowing that she had to pull her shirt up would reveal her scars, something she wished would just go away. Yet, just like the memory, it will never be undone. She walks outside and begins to place on the fake belly.

"This man-stealing whore doesn't need a fake belly, the one she has is big enough." Taunted Amanda as she finished strapping on the belly. Flaky growled lowly and ignored her, adjusting the fake belly. She walked back into class and sat down, her temper rising.

"Okay! Now that you're all settled, I'd like to explain this. For the rest of this week, in every class and even when you sleep, this belly stays with you. Each day it will get progressively bigger until you come back next Monday to receive your baby. The baby you will keep until the end of the grading period. Remember, for the next week, _BOTH_ of your grades depend on the females. I hope you have fun with this, and well I'll leave you these last few minutes to converse."

Flaky sighed, her red eyes staring intently at the table in front of her. Flippy seemed to notice this and punched her, playfully of course. She looked up, flashed a smile, and then looked back down.

"Hey, Red you okay?" He asked. Flippy may not be the first, or last person anyone wants to talk to but he's something. Flaky took a deep breath, something she often did to control her temper, and spoke.

"That girl. Your s-stalker! She called me... Fat." Flaky whispered, her attention set to the floor. She could've sworn she heard him growl, but then again it could've been her mind playing tricks.

"No worries, I'll talk to her after class" He said. "I need a reason to Flip on her anyways." a dark chuckle escaped from his lips and she laughed nervously.

The bell rang and Flippy ran after Amanda, and Flaky could've sworn that for a split second, his eyes turned a gold color, and his teeth were sharp as nails.

* * *

_Fuck! Not this bitch again!_ Evil cursed in Flippy's head. _Tell me about it_. Flippy replied, his eyes narrowed. He tapped on Amanda's shoulder and she turned, her face lighting up.

"Flippy! I knew you'd come back, after that stupid _whore _stole you away from me." She purred, running her finger up and down his, well-built, chest. Flippy growled and pushed her hand away.

" Look Amanda, I know you, of _all~ _people know about… _Evil._ Right now, you're on his bad side, right now my head is fucking _exploding _from all the things he's saying about you. He and I actually find this new girl pretty attractive and if you ruin our chances, well… let's just say you know what happens." Flippy flashed a smile and the end and turned on his heels.

"Not so fast, _"war vet"_," she taunted as she grabbed the back of his shirt. "You wanna know the best part about that?" She whispered, her lips centimeters from his. "No matter what, I always come back." She chuckled sinisterly, letting go of his shirt and walking away.

_God, how did we ever find that attractive? _Evil thought. _Trust me, I wish I knew. _Flippy sighed as he walked down the hall to his next class.

* * *

**PSH ya, i know the FLippy section was short but psh what do you expect, am not a guy. its kind of hard for me to thing in that mind set. Anyways review my lovelys ~~~~ 3**


	3. Chapter 3: This Ho Gone' Get It!

**Hello fellow readers! I updated today, woot woot! Just be glad i got up from my bed today, i feel like crap! ._. being sick sucks! BUt as long as i make you guys happy, its all good. but anyways READ ON!**

* * *

**Summery: Flaky wasn't a bad kid; being terrified of practically everything wouldn't allow her to be. She was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. This explains her current residence in Xavier Academy.  
****Rated T: for violence, sexual refrences, and CURSE WORDS AND VIOLENCE/BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER (THis is your warning) & the rating maybe boosted up later ;D  
****Disclaimer: I Don't own HTF, Mondo Media does! I sure as heck wish i did though!**

* * *

Lunch hour. It just so happened to be Flaky's worst hour.

She nervously clutched onto her try as she stood in the middle of the entire cafeteria, trying to decide with who to sit with. She must have been standing there for awhile because Flippy walked up to her and led her to his table. At the table she saw many different faces.

"You guys this is Flaky, the newest badass in Xavier Academy. She may be quiet, but you know it's always the quiet ones." Flippy introduced. All the guys and the other girl at the table smiled and waved.

"I'm Splendid," said the blue haired girl as she smiled. "And this is my twin brother Splendont." The red haired guy smirked. "We got kicked out of Happy Tree High our freshman year for beating up three seniors on freshman Friday." She said gleefully.

"Psh that's nothing!" Shouted the purple-haired, buck tooth boy. "I burned down the science building my freshman year because my teacher annoyed the fuck out of me." He said proudly while Splendid rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm Toothy by the way!"

"Really, Toothy. That's all you got?" Spoke a lime green haired boy with a lollipop stuck to his cheek. "My hyper attack during sophomore orientation caused three broken legs, a broken back, and six broken arms." Flaky's jaw dropped, she was in the middle of a bunch of dangerous teenagers when she had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"But we all know Flippy's story is the best!" cheered Toothy, followed by "oh yea's" and "you got that right!" Flippy clenched his jaw and pointed his eyes toward Flaky. "But Flaky, let's see hoe much of a badass you REALY are." Toothy challenged.

Soon all eyes were on Flaky, not only from their table but from tables all around. Flaky sighed deeply and closed her eyes, knowing she was about to tell the biggest lie of her whole life.

"I-I... Poured b-bottles of syrup into b-buckets and tons of feathers in another and p-positioned them to fall on our principle. T-then I photoshopped a picture of his head onto a fat women with a bikini..."

The cafeteria was completely quiet by the time she finished until, of course, Toothy stands up and starts clapping. He is quickly joined by almost all of the student body as they cheer for what she had done. All expect Amanda, who stood up furiously and stomped over to their table.

"You fake lying whore!" She shouted as the cheering died down and all was quiet once again. "You're too innocent to do such a prank, too scrawny, too stupid!" Flaky growled lowly, her red eyes glaring into her blue ones.

"At least I didn't get sent here over a bad manicure." She yelled back. Toothy smirked and ran to Flaky, whispering what Amanda had done to get here. "Whoops, I'm sorry. I meant I wasn't whore enough to sleep with my teacher for a good grade." A roar of "Ooooohhhh!" was heard through the cafeteria.

"That's it you fucking little whore!" Amanda yelled with her face red from anger and embarrassment. Flaky, or anyone really, was expecting what happened next. Amanda pounced on Flaky, knocking her on the ground and straddling her waist. She sent repeated punches on her face but only hit her once or twice.

Flaky closed her eyes and pushed Amanda off. She took Amanda's position, grabbed a handful of hair, twisted it, and repeatedly bashed her head on the tile flooring. Amanda cried but flung a punch strait at her nose.

Flippy watched as the blood began to drip from Flaky's nose onto Amanda's white shirt. _Let me out bro! Let me out!_ Evil yelled from inside his head. Flippy shook his head and began to hyperventilate. _Not yet, she doesn't know about the curse yet._ Flippy argued as he pushed through a crap ton of teens.

Flaky watched as Flippy ran from the scene and Amanda took the opportunity to punch her in the gut. Flaky let out a sharp, painful, breath and fell sideways as she clutched her stomach. She watched as Amanda pulled out a pocket knife and with a crazy smile brought it down to Flaky's neck.

"Say bye-bye till tomorrow Flaky. I'll get you back harder then!" Amanda cooed as she brought the knife down to slit Flaky's throat. Flaky let out painful sobs and gasps before she finally closed her eyes for what she thought was the last time.

* * *

_-Boys Bathroom_

"I can't believe your faggot ass didn't let me come out; I could've killed the bitch!" Evil roared through the mirror. Flippy rolled his eyes and clutched the sink.

"Yea, her and about three fourths of the student body. Remember what happened last time?" Flippy scowled back. Evil glared at him through beady golden irises.

"Can't help it." Evil said through a smirk. Flippy growled and turned away. He reached into his pocket and held the box tightly in his hand. 'Later.' Flippy thought to himself.

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway and Toothy came into the bathroom. He clutched his stomach and took deep breaths as he tried to say what he needed to.

"Amanda... Killed... Flaky!" Toothy said in between breaths. Flippy's eyes widened and he growled. His eyes slowly changed from a grassy green to a eerie gold. His frown turned into a killer smirk.

Evil laughed cruelly and stuck his swiss army knife into Toothy's stomach and let him fall limply to the floor. He licked the blade and laughed, running to the cafeteria where the administration was taking Flaky's body into the nurses office.

His keen eyes looked around for her and spotted her as she ran toward the back entrance of the cafeteria. Evil smirked and ran after her, catching up in less than than ten seconds.

"You can't out run me." He sings nonchalantly as he grabs her by the neck and lifts her up the wall. "Flippy warned you earlier today..." he began as he gripped her neck tighter. He laughed as she clawed at his hands and tried kicking all around. His grip loosened a bit but still remained firm. "Now your gonna suffer the consequences you little bitch!"

He threw her bluntly onto the ground and kicked her in the ribs, breaking at least three in the process. He watched her cry and try squirming away, but stopped her as he sat next to her.

"Isn't obsession great?" He joked as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face close to his. "You will never get me, or Flippy for that matter. But you can always have my lust." He whispered cruelly as he brought her bloody, bruised lips to his blood thirsty ones.

Amanda squirmed under his lips and he brought his knife into her stomach. She let out one long scream into his lips and he dropped her body to the floor.

Flippy shook his head, his eyes reverting to their happy-go-lucky green color. The smell of recent blood filled his nose and he looked down, terrified at the body before him. He scooted himself backwards so his back was against a locker. He watched the bloody trail that left his hands form as he moved back.

_Not again_; was all that ran through his mind.

* * *

**How'd you like the whole Flippy thing? I am not really so sure about it. but oh well, Flippy fan girls gotta do, what Flippy fan girls gotta do XD  
****And Who else liked my whole Splendid being a girl bit? I saw it in a picture and it seemed to suit him best, at least for this story he's a girl :D AnywasysReveiw my lovely's :D**


End file.
